1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device designed to prevent logging of clients' input data in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The keyboard data of a personal computer (PC) is implemented by IO instructions of CPU and keyboard controller IO ports 60h,64h (h represents hex digits).
Given the primitive framework of a PC, any type of software could be used to acquire the keying data without being noticed by the client. The keylogger or spy software may illegally steal personal accounts and passwords using such a characteristic.
INTEL, the world's biggest CPU manufacturer, developed and marketed TMKBC (Trusted Mobile Keyboard Controller) a few years ago. TMKBC is mainly introduced into high-level notebook computers, but its framework must be loaded with a complete set of specific computer chips (LaGrande Platform), comprising: Trusted CPU, Trusted Chipset, Trusted Memory, Trusted Graphics, Trusted Platform Module (TPM) and TMKBC. As it is hard to compatibly incorporate such a complex system into an existing software/hardware system with higher production cost, this system is no longer promoted by Intel. The objective of TMKBC is to prevent hijacking against the clients' keyboard, but no encryption/decryption technologies or methods are contained in the specifications. Besides, the anti-logging technology is established based on the trustworthy platform (LaGrande Platform) without allowing reading or modifying of the keyboard data by any program.
In the absence of encrypted keyboards in the previous market, the on-line treasures or scores of game players are often stolen, or these players may face loss of money due to logging of accounts and passwords of Internet banks.
Though some encryption keyboards with anti-logging functions have already been developed, such encryption keyboards are designed in a manner that the encryption function is limited to the keyboard structure. Namely, when said encryption keyboard is not set in the operating environment, the encryption function cannot be implemented. Hence, a breakthrough progress is urgently required to develop anti-logging computer system of other patterns, and deliver multiple options for the clients to meet their diversified operating demands and pertinence.